Au temps des Madones - AU
by Aletheie
Summary: Voila ma participation à la JeanMarco Week ! o/ (11/11 -17/11) Voila un AU, au temps de la renaissance italienne. Marco, peintre, Jean, seigneur Prussien féru de culture italienne. Parce que ce pairing, ce n'est pas que des feels horriblement tristes, on peut faire des AU plus positifs. Happy!JeanMarco, donc ! (Attention : Boy's Love !) (Et bonne semaine à vous qui shippez )
1. Chapter 1

******WARNING : C****ette fic est un BL. Un shonen ai. Elle parle d'un garçon qui aime un autre garçon. Si ce thème vous dérange, ou simplement si vous cherchez une fic hétéro, vous n'avez pas chargée la bonne page.**

**Ohayo ! o/**

**Allez, 2nd JeanMarco pour moi. Faut bien remplir ce fandom, hé ! J'ai commencé cette fic avant d'être au courant pour la FreckeldHorse Week, mais c'est cette occasion qui m'a décidée à la publier.**

**Donc, voila, je vous présentes avec appréhension mon happy!AU : Marco peintre et Jean noble. Ouat ze fok ? je ne sais pas non plus. Écoutez, c'était ça ou pleurer sur une moitié de cadavre. Alors.  
**

**On va pas se mentir, c'est pas un chef d'œuvre, juste de quoi repaître les fans de ce ship. Et vu que c'est la question que vous vous posez tous -Oh, faites pas les innocents, hein- oui, il y aura un semblant de lemon. Un lemon soft. Un citron en plastique, quoi. **

**Allez, enjoie ! (Et hésitez pas à me mp si vous vouler discuter BL, c'est toujours un plaisir !)**

* * *

Marco patientait, nerveux. Il se balançait sur ses pieds, contemplant en détail la porte de bois. Les courbes brunes sinueuses le captivèrent pendant une ou deux minutes. Il les suivaient du regard, les voyaient se séparer et se retrouver d'une planche sur l'autre. Pourquoi avait t-on coupé le bois comme ça ?

« Signori Botto ?

Le curé le ramena à la réalité. C'était un petit homme rubicond, le visage avenant et le sourire puant le vin.

« Si ?

Il aida Marco, assis sur les marches de l'église entre temps, à se relever, tout en grimaçant à l'amère constat que le jeune homme brun faisait deux fois sa taille, au moins. Celui-ci sourit :

« Merci beaucoup, mon Père, de me fournir ce travail.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Avec tout le bien qu'on m'a dit de toi...

Il lui jeta un petit regard. Marco sourit. Il pénétra dans la petite église à la suite du curé. Celui-ci lui montra une des peintures murales :

« Voila, c'est elle. J'aime beaucoup cette Madone, mais elle commence à perdre ses couleurs...

Marco examina la peinture en long, en large, en travers, en silence. Au bout d'une minute, il hocha la tête :

« Je peux le faire sans problèmes.

L'ecclésiastique lui tapota l'épaule :

« Ah, vraiment, merci !

Le jeune peintre sourit, sortit son matériel et se mit au travail.

Pour les nourrir, lui, et ses deux adorables petites sœurs, Sasha et Christa, Marco peignait. Malgré le fait qu'il lui manquait un bras et que son coté gauche était assez horriblement brûlé, il était doué avec ses pinceaux. Issu d'une famille de commerçants Florentins modestes, il gagnait péniblement sa vie en restaurant des peintures dans les églises et faisant quelques portraits. Les gens l'appréciaient particulièrement car, malgré sa blessure, il était talentueux et incroyablement gentil, souriant et plein de vie. Il aurait représenté le gendre idéal, tendre, raisonnable et aimable, si l'incendie qui avait tué ses parents ne l'avait pas amputé.

Jusqu'à la tombée du jour, il travailla sur la Madone, lui redonnant ses couleurs perdues. Le curé revint plusieurs fois, lui proposer de la nourriture ou de quoi boire. Il déclina le tout poliment, concentré sur sa tâche.

Et pendant plusieurs jours, comme ça, il revint dans l'église, ses mignonnes tâches de rousseurs concentrées sur le travail.

Il laissa tomber un pinceau. L'huile de la peinture éclaboussa son pantalon. L'ouverture soudaine de la porte de l'église l'avait surpris, lui totalement absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dressait deux hommes, très bien habillés. Ils avaient tous deux la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds.

Celui avec les cheveux plus long était moins grand que l'autre, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait.  
Celui ci, avec sa coupe étrangement dégradée et son air taciturne, effrayait légèrement Marco. Il avait l'air du genre à vous emprisonner pour un oui pour un non. À l'inverse, le nouvel arrivant aux grands yeux bleus était avenant, et gagna automatiquement la confiance du peintre.  
Entendant le bruit, le curé fit irruption dans la chapelle.  
"Signori Arleto ! Signori Kirschtein !  
Kirsh... Quoi ? De toute évidence, l'un des deux n'était pas italien.

Marco ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire il était clair que ces deux hommes étaient riches, et sûrement puissant. Il se demanda s'il devait les saluer, attendre qu'ils lui parlent d'abord, rester fixé sur sa tâche ? Il ne voulait surtout pas être impoli. A la maison, deux petits ventres affamés l'attendait, ventres auxquels il prévoyait de payer une bonne éducation quand ils seraient en l'âge : il ne pouvait se permettre de louper aucun travail, aucune source de revenu.

À l'entrée, le curé se mit à babiller avec les deux arrivants, qui l'écoutaient apparemment poliment, sans sembler remarquer Marco. Celui-ci se remit donc au travail, en évitant respectueusement d'écouter ce qui se disait. Il ne pu cependant pas s'empêcher de remarquer l'accent très marqué de l'un des deux hommes : fort et râpeux, rendant le chantant italien plus rugueux et plus viril.

Ah, enfin, qu'importe. Il fronça les sourcils et s'attaqua à ceux de la madone, toujours paisible sur le mur.

« Qui es-tu ?

Il sursauta et laissa échapper un petit « Ah ». L'étranger à l'air désagréable s'était matérialisé derrière lui, semblant presque énervé de le trouver là.

Il s'inclina.

« M-Marco Botto, Monseigneur.

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Comme si ce n'était pas évident, avec ses pinceaux et sa blouse en lin tâchée de peinture. « Est ce qu'il est stupide ou quelque chose comme ça ? » se demanda Marco. Le curé intervint :

« C'est un garçon que j'ai embauché pour restaurer ma Madone. Ah, on ne fait pas meilleur ! Je vous le recommande prestement pour votre domaine, Signore Krischtein !

Le peintre en laissa presque tomber ses instruments. Pardon ? On le recommandait ? Il plongea dans une courbette.

« Gr-Grazie mile !

« Hum..., fit celui qui était apparemment Kirschtein, en fixant ses yeux dorés sur la peinture, Il est vrai que c'est très fin... Viens voir, Armin.

L'autre se rapprocha, ils constatèrent ensemble le talent de Marco, qui restait en retrait, effaré.

« Tu as raison, Jean. C'est très élégant.

« N'est ce pas ?

« Tu aurais peut être besoin de lui pour ton salon...

« Ça ne me semble pas stupide.

Puis, ils laissèrent le travail, Sigore Arleto le félicitant largement, et repartirent aussi rapidement, à cheval d'après les bruits que le jeune homme entendit.

« Signore Arleto est un ami à moi, et Signore Kirschtein est son cousin par alliance. Ils aiment tous les deux beaucoup l'art et Signore Kirschtein vient souvent depuis la Prusse seulement pour admirer notre patrimoine. »

L'explication fut courte et laissa Marco plus que dubitatif. Signore Kirstein ressemblait à un guerrier, pas à un amateur d'art. Il avait un vague air bourru et violent, on l'imaginait mal admirer des peintures à longueur de journées. Ce contraste intéressa le jeune peintre, toujours curieux de voir à quel point les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Et, sans s'en rendre compte, il guetta tous les jours qu'il repeignait la Madone l'apparition des Prussiens. Mais ils ne revinrent pas.

Sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, Marco se sentait incroyablement lourd, presque mal. Enfin, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était en aucun cas lié à cette visite... Mais tout de même. Il finit la Madone. Le curé, extrêmement satisfait, lui commanda la restauration de l'autel. Il s'acquitta de sa tâche diligemment. Puis il n'y eût plus rien à faire dans cette église. Il aida d'autres personnes, fit d'autres portraits. Il ne retourna pas dans l'église à la Madone, étrangement perturbé rien qu'à sa vue.

Du même temps, Christa atteignit l'âge d'aller à l'école. Marco tolérait que Sasha reste chez leurs vielle voisine pour l'aider encore quelques années, mais voulait pour ses petites sœurs une bonne éducation, afin qu'elles ne soient pas dépendantes de l'homme qu'elles épouseraient -et surtout qu'elles puissent choisir l'homme qu'elles épouseraient. A ce propos, un jour qu'il rentrait chez lui, un garçonnet aux cheveux presque ras lui demanda la main de Sasha. Marco, amusé, lui promis de la lui donner si elle voulait encore de lui dans 10 ans, ce qui illumina le bonhomme.

Ce soir là, en se couchant, il se demanda si, lui aussi, un jour, il irait demander la main d'une fille à son père, tremblotant et paralysé par l'anxiété. Même, y aurait-il une fille qui le mettrait dans cet état ?

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de s'endormir. Il n'y avait personne. Ses seules raisons de vivre et de se battre étaient Sasha et Christa, et ça lui convenait. Il avait déjà 21 ans, et se marier lui semblait quelque chose de lointain comme l'horizon. De plus, bien qu'étant un garçon très recommandable, il n'était pas totalement complet, au sens propre du terme. Quelle femme voudrait d'un mari ne voyant que d'un œil et ne travaillant que d'un bras ? Il n'avait même pas envie de chercher.

* * *

L'hiver arriva. C'était de plus en plus dur. L'argent manquait sérieusement, mais Marco ne se résolvait pas à gâter un peu moins ses deux sœurs. De fait, il se tuait pratiquement à la tâche, sautant certains repas, travaillant jusqu'à l'aube.

Inconsciemment, de cette manière, il s'empêchait de penser. Quand il se laissait dériver, il revenait étrangement à l'église où il avait repeint la Madone. Au jours de la visite des deux hommes, plus précisément. À Kirstein, encore plus précisément. Mais ça avait plus d'importance, puisqu'ils ne se reverraient pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et Here we go again, c'est l'heure de votre JeanMarco o/**

**Je me suis fixée un objectif de malade pour cette fic : plus ou moins un chapitre par semaine.**

**J'vais tellement pas y arriver.**

**(Je précise au passage que cette merde devrait durer une dizaine de chapitre, si j'ai assez la foi.)**

**M'enfin ! Merci pour les reviews de la semaine passée ! Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir du JeanMarco heureux dans ma vie, (_JeanMarco's fandom : too many Jean kneeling in front of Marco's grave, crying over his death, not enough Jean kneeling in front of Marco's legs, giving him a bj. _Qui a dit ça ? Pas moi. J'ai rien dit.) et ça fait plaisir, j'espère vous contenter o/**

**Les reviews sont toujours appréciés, ça aide à progresser :3**

**Enjoie ~~**

* * *

Il n'était que 19 heures, mais il faisait déjà nuit noire. Comme on était déjà en hiver, l'air trop frais piquait le nez de Marco, qui observait les bas cotés de la route gelée sur son passage. Son ventre gargouilla : il n'avait mangé qu'un peu ce midi. Il était épuisé et affamé.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa petite maison, en lisière de l'agglomération d'un petit village. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne. Christa était scolarisée dans un couvent et Sasha vivait chez la voisine, la mère de Connie. Il allait se jeter tout habillé sous ses couvertures quand un doute traversa son esprit embué. Il rouvrit la porte, mâchonnant un bout de pain, laissant brièvement l'air froid pénétrer dans la maison. C'était bien ce qui lui avait semblé : un bout de papier, maintenu par une dague, était fiché dans le bâtant en bois. Prestement, il attrapa les deux et referma l'ouverture en frissonnant.

La dague était longue, avec une garde en bois sculptée, et une lame luisante dans la lumière de la bougie qu'il alluma. Le papier de la lettre, de bonne manufacture, était fin, et semblait vouloir se déchirer entre ses doigts. Le cachet représentait deux étalons cabrés autour d'un « JK » surplombant deux ailes croisées. Une petite banderole accueillait l'inscription, à peine lisible : « Seid ihr das Essen ? Nein, wir sind der Jaeger ! ». Il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de quoi cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ou de qui pouvait bien être l'expéditeur. Il déplia le papier :

_« Signori Botto, notre maître Signore Kirschtein souhaiterait vous entretenir d'affaires. Rendez vous sur la place de la Cathédrale Santa Maria Del Fiore à midi tapantes. J'aurais une cape vert foncée._

_-Reiner Braun_

L'écriture était brute, sans fioritures, carré et droite. Elle inspira confiance à Marco. Il s'assit sur son lit. Fallait-il aller à ce rendez vous ? Est ce qu'il avait ne serait-ce que le choix ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait se permettre de refuser aucun travail. Mais étrangement, maintenant que cela pouvait arriver, il n'avait pas envie de revoir Kirschtein. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas vraiment à discutaille.

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain, travailla toute la matinée. Occuper son bras était la seule manière pour lui de s'empêcher de penser, surtout qu'il ne savait pas d'où provenait ce malaise diffus. Quand il vit midi approcher, il se fit excuser et parti vers le centre de Florence le plus vite possible.

Pile au moment où les cloches de la Cathédrale commencèrent à sonner, il débarqua sur la place.

Il n'y avait que peu de personnes, et il repéra sans mal l'homme à la cape verte, Reiner.

Il s'approcha, un peu hésitant. Il était habillé simplement, et n'avait qu'un sac en bandoulière qui contenait son matériel. L'autre, au contraire, portait une longue épée à la ceinture, en plus d'une bourse.

Reiner était un homme massif. Il devait bien être aussi large d'épaule que haut. Il n'était clairement pas italien : des cheveux blonds encadrait son visage brute et buriné. Une certaine bonhomie se dégageait de cet homme lourd et rustique, il ne montra aucun signe de dérangement à la vue de l'infirmité de Marco.

« Signori Botto ! Vous êtes très ponctuel, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai eu peur que ma manière de vous laisser le courrier ne vous effraie !

Comme attendu, son accent était très présent dans sa voix, mais sa grammaire était parfaite, on sentait qu'il faisait des efforts. Il avait l'air parfaitement sincère et un sourire franc étira sa mâchoire carrée.

« Oh ! Fit Marco riant, Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs...

Il fouilla un instant dans sa besace, en extirpa la dague. Reiner la regarda un instant, puis secoua la tête :

« Oh, vous pouvez la garder !

Puis, désignant deux chevaux stationnés devant l'église :

« Vous voulez bien m'accompagner ? Je vous entretiendrai de tout cela en chemin.

* * *

« C'est une vieille propriété, expliqua Reiner. Monsieur Kirschtein l'a acheté il y a deux ans. Elle était très délabrée, mais les artisans ont fait un excellent travail on y vit bien, elle est juste un peu austère. Monsieur prévoit d'y faire rajouter deux ailes. Vous allez voir, le jardinier, Berthold, a fait des merveilles. Monsieur a décidé qu'il descendrait en Toscane pour l'hiver. De par chez nous, le temps est beaucoup plus rude qu'ici à cette période de l'année. C'est très montagneux, vous savez, on a facilement de la neige.

« Vraiment ? Je n'en ai jamais vu, de mes 21 ans ici.

« Vous avez vécu toute votre vie ici ?, questionna Reiner, sincèrement curieux.

« Oui, je suis né et j'ai grandi à Florence, comme tous mes ancêtres. Je n'en suis jamais vraiment sorti. Et vous ?

« Ah ! Les Braun sont liés aux Kirschtein depuis des générations ! Je suis né quelques années avant Monsieur, dans le nord-est des Alpes. Les Kirschtein sont également français -ce qui explique que Monsieur se prénomme Jean-, alors j'ai beaucoup navigué entre la France et la Prusse.

« C'est fantastique ! J'aimerais beaucoup voyager comme ça !

« Ah, c'est vrai que j'ai vu beaucoup de belles choses... Mais la Toscane est vraiment superbe. Vous pouvez être fier d'habiter une région d'une telle beauté.

« Je le suis, croyez moi. Toute ma famille est ici depuis des générations.

« Vos parents vivent à Florence également ?

« Mes parents sont décédés, lâcha Marco avec un sourire triste. J'élève seul mes deux petites sœurs.

« Quel courage !, s'extasia Reiner. Vous êtes quelqu'un de valeur !

Le peintre rit doucement. Il y eût un petit moment de silence, puis le Prussien reprit :

« Signori Botto...

« Appelez moi Marco, je vous en prie.

« Est ce que je me permettrais de vous demander...

Marco sourit, doucement :

« Comment j'ai perdu la moitié de mon corps ?

Reiner toussota, craignant d'être impoli.

« Oui, enfin, je...

« Oh, ce n'est pas un gros problème. J'ai l'habitude. Il y a cinq ans maintenant, un incendie a ravagé ma maison et a tué mes parents. J'ai été coincé sous une poutre enflammée. Vous n'imaginez pas la chance que j'ai eu.

« C'est impressionnant ! Les femmes doivent admirer ce courage !

L'italien rit franchement, cette fois.

« Ahah... Vous savez les femmes... Ce n'est pas vraiment...

Reiner resta un instant bouche bée, puis sourit à son tour :

« Oh, je vois ! Ceci étant dit, c'est la même chose pour moi. Ne vous approchez pas trop de Berthold, plaisanta t-il.

« J'y veillerai !, promit Marco.

* * *

« Signori Botto, constata Jean.

L'autre plongea dans une révérence.

« Honoré de vous rencontrer à nouveau.

« Hm-hm.

Jean hocha la tête, l'air de s'ennuyer. Il était assis derrière son immense bureau en bois, un tas de papiers disposés autour de lui. Derrière lui, une immense vitre donnait sur le parc, éclairé par un soleil d'après midi froid. Il portait un costume simple mais riche, avec une chemise de la même couleur que ses yeux dorés. Il avait presque l'air d'un félin, comme ça, renversé lascivement sur son fauteuil.

Reiner avait prévenu Marco : il pouvait sembler Jean n'était pas n'importe qui et ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui. Il avait une fortune énorme, beaucoup de travail et un ego en conséquence. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne au fond, mais il n'était pas agréable, ça, c'est sûr.

Malgré cela, le peintre se sentait humilié, d'être traité avec ce regard sans chaleur et cette voix totalement détachée.

« Signori Botto, je vous ai appelé ici pour que vous vous chargiez de la décoration du grand et du petit salon, des plans du jardins avec Berthold, des peintures de la salle à manger, de mon bureau, des chambres d'amis et de ma propre chambre. Vous serez payé en fonction de votre travail, déjeuné et dîner fourni. Vous arrivez à 8 heures tapantes, vous repartez à 21 heures. Je vous fournirai le matériel. Vous commencez dès maintenant. Reiner va vous conduire au petit salon. Adressez vous à lui en cas de problème, et pour toutes les instructions.

Et ce fut tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut le monde o/**

**Bon, allez, je suis en retard que de deux semaines. C'pas grand chose. HEIN. Blâmez mes compagnons de RP qui me répondent tous en même temps.**

**Je vous l'avais dis, que je tiendrais pas !**

**Et donc voila le nouveau chapitre. Je préviens, on rentre dans le vif du sujet, et AAAAAANGST.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et dites moi également qui vous pensez être le uke/le seme. :3 (Histoire que je rigole.)**

**Love sur tout le monde o/**

* * *

« Allez », se fit Marco intérieurement, en levant les yeux sur le plafond du petit salon. La pièce était entièrement recouverte de toiles, ainsi Marco pouvait peindre à son aise sans risquer de tâcher quoi que ce soit.

Les ordres étaient clairs et lui laissait en même temps une certaine liberté. Il semblait que Monsieur Kirschtein lui fasse confiance, il voulait juste que sa maison soit décorée avec des thèmes de la mythologie romaine. Marco avait reçue une éducation plutôt correcte, c'est pourquoi il n'aurait pas de gros problèmes avec cette commande. Il savait replacer Jupiter et Diane dans un panthéon, il savait qui avait battu le Minotaure et la Gorgone, il savait qui avait couru après les pommes d'or, et d'où elles venaient.

Il prépara son matériel, l'étala, et pria pour que tout se passe bien.

* * *

Et ça ne se passa _pas_ bien.

Il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose dans ce domaine clochait. Profondément.

Jean Kircshtein était, et de loin, le pire patron qu'il ait jamais eût à supporter. Marco tremblait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce, sûr qu'il allait lui arriver un malheur.

Car Jean avait l'air de prendre du plaisir à le tyranniser. Non, il n'en avait même pas l'air. Il **prenait** du plaisir. C'était quelqu'un qui aimait à voir les autres à ses pieds, faisant selon son bon plaisir, subissant ses actions. Et même le regard désolé de Reiner ne rachetait pas, aux yeux de Marco, le comportement immonde de son maître.

Il faisait tout pour rendre la vie du peintre infernale. Il le faisait rester jusqu'au bout de la nuit, recommencer encore et encore, était désagréable et le rabaissait constamment, lui rappelant qui était le patron. Toutes les fois qu'ils s'apercevaient, Jean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souligner la moindre imperfection dans son travail. Il était pointilleux au maniaque, il pouvait faire recommencer un visage parce que la courbure des cils ne lui plaisait pas (alors même qu'il avait admiré la madone de l'église), comme s'il voulait que Marco reste dans son château pour toujours.

Un soir, celui ci manqua de s'évanouir en rentrant chez lui. Il rentrait à pieds, n'étant qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de marche du domaine, et ça ne le dérangeait habituellement pas, mais cette fois ci, c'était insupportable. Il trébuchait sur les cailloux, la lune lui paraissait horriblement fluorescente, lui agressait les yeux. Des sueurs froides roulaient sur ses tempes, et sa tête le vrillait. Il dû s'asseoir plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'arriver chez lui entier.

Cette fois ci, son patron était allé loin. En plus des mots désagréables et des petits coups habituels, supportables bien que toujours pénibles, le pauvre peintre avait de plus en plus l'impression que Jean cherchait à l'isoler. Il y avait de cela une semaine, Mina, la servante, avait eu le malheur de lui apporter gentiment un supplément de nourriture, elle aurait été renvoyée si Reiner n'était pas intervenu. Le maître de maison, vrillant Marco de ses pupilles dorées, prétextait que les domestiques et les peintres devaient faire leurs travaux respectifs, sans interférer dans ceux des autres. Pourtant, les autres employés communiquaient librement entre eux, il ne semblait y avoir que le jeune homme qui souffrait de cette règle d'isolement. La douche glacée de la colère patronale qui s'était abattu sur Mina avait dissuadé ceux qui auraient voulu établir un contact avec lui, ça le rendait malheureux à en mourir. C'était un jeune homme extrêmement social, qui ne supportait que très mal la solitude. Il adorait parler et rire avec d'autres personnes, mais l'un des deux seuls à ce jour qui semblaient échapper à cette règle était Reiner, qui venait de fait discuter avec lui plusieurs fois par jours, assurant que « Monsieur avait des soucis en ce moment et que si cela n'excusait pas sa conduite exécrable, du moins cela l'expliquait. ». Si Jean se mettait en tête de l'exclure des gens de la maison, il le vivrait extrêmement douloureusement, et c'était pourtant le tour que prenait les choses.

Aujourd'hui, c'était devenu totalement irraisonnable, de la folie pure. Marco était dans le parc avec Berthold, le jardinier, pour discuter des plans du jardin, comme le maître lui même l'avait expressément demandé. Berthold était la deuxième exception à la solitude du peintre : on leurs avait ordonné de discuter, et ils le faisaient de bon cœur. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement, le jardinier étant un homme simple et posé, toujours près à aider et renseigner. Il était très impressionnant de premier abord, à cause de sa taille, mais se révélait être un être très paisible. C'était toujours avec plaisir et bonne humeur que Marco travaillait avec lui.

Mais ce matin là, alors qu'ils riaient à une plaisanterie du peintre, penchés sur un plan qu'il crayonnait de note, Jean était passé. Ses yeux avaient brillé de colère, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, sa bouche s'était tordue de façon presque animale. Il les avait considérés tous les deux, puis avait déclaré que ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait payé pour leurs travaux d'aujourd'hui. Il ne les payaient pas pour se raconter des histoires drôles, et s'ils voulaient blablater alors qu'ils n'attendent pas d'argent. Oh et d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'attendent pas de repas non plus, il allait donner l'ordre aux cuisines de ne pas les compter ce midi.

Et le pire de cette journée était encore à venir.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Jean avait débarqué dans la pièce que Marco repeignait, avait renversé sans aucune discrétion un pot de peinture, et ordonné au peintre de « nettoyer au moins ses maladresses ». Marco avait serré les dents et exécuté les ordres, s'était abstenu de toute protestations. Pour Sasha et pour Christa, qui avaient besoin de l'argent qu'il ne gagnerait pas aujourd'hui. Il savait bien que toute résistance ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas déjà apparemment mal barré.

Mais l'apothéose avait été alors que le peintre, affamé et déjà nerveusement éprouvé avait vu arriver son patron pour « constater l'avancée des peintures » _Comme s'il ne les avait pas vu ce matin_, pensa le jeune homme. Après avoir soigneusement détruit verbalement le travail du peintre, il s'était adossé au mur, un bras au dessus de la tête, et avait demandé, l'air presque condescendant :

« Vous avez deux petites sœurs, Signori Botto, n'est ce pas ?

Marco s'était arrêté de peindre, choqué que son patron sache ça. Comment ? Depuis quand ?

« Euh... Effectivement.

« Quel âge ont-elles ?, questionna Jean.

Marco allait de surprise en surprise. Depuis quand cela l'intéressait t-il ? Impossible qu'il en ai quoi que ce soit à fiche.

« Treize et dix ans, monsieur.

Pourtant, Jean, lascivement appuyé contre le mur, faisant jouer ses muscles, et le regard planté dans celui du peintre, laissait voir une étincelle sincèrement intéressée dans ses yeux.

« Elles vivent chez vous ?

« Non, l'aînée est dans un couvent et Sasha vit chez notre voisine. Je rentre généralement trop tard pour la voir.

L'autre eu un sourire rêveur, compatissant et presque triste.

« Elles doivent vous manquer.

Marco baissa la tête :

« Beaucoup.

« Je connais ça.

Le peintre le fixa, étonné :

« Vous avez une petite sœur ?

« Un grand frère et une grande soeur, rit Jean. Elle est mariée à Armin, l'homme blond que vous avez vu à l'église.

Il cala ses mains derrière sa tête, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Annie et moi nous disputions souvent, mais nos domaines sont bien vides sans ses crises de colères... Maintenant, c'est Armin qui les supporte.

« Je connais ce sentiment, rit Marco. Je suis toujours étonné de me réveiller autrement qu'avec les cris de Sasha qui me demande son petit déjeuné.

« Vous les élevez seul ?

Marco sourit. Étrangement, et en quelques minutes, il n'était plus mal à l'aise. Jean avait sur les lèvres et dans les pupilles une sincérité touchante, un intérêt vrai pour la vie du peintre. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas trop le changement qui s'était opéré chez son patron, mais était vraiment charmé par cette part attentive de lui. Les miracles existent.

« Oui, mes parents sont décédés. Je me débrouillais comme je pouvais, mais le couvent sera nettement meilleur pour elles.

Jean sourit, une petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

« Il vous faudrait une femme pour vous en occuper.

Marco éclata de rire :

« Mais c'est que vous occupez tout mon temps, Signori Krischtein ! Comment pourrais-je prendre soin d'une femme ?

Jean le suivit :

« Vrai, ce travail vous prend beaucoup trop !

Le peintre rit gaiement. Il demanda, sans trop savoir pourquoi :

« Et vous même, si je puis me permettre ?

Jean eût un geste évasif :

« Ma famille tente de me marier depuis des années, mais je crois que je finirais seul...

Marco ne sût pas trop quoi répondre, car l'homme aux yeux dorés ne semblait absolument triste de ce constat. Ce ne semblait être pour lui qu'un fait établi, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait de toutes façons pas changer... Et qu'il appréciait, même, car il refusait de se marier.

« Pendant que Reiner m'étale son bonheur conjugale à la figure., fini Jean.

Marco cru s'étouffer.

« Signori Braun est marié ?

Jean parti dans un rire monumental.

« Pour un peintre, vous avez un sens de l'observation défectueux !

Il le regarda sans comprendre. Jean toussota :

« Enfin, ne me dites pas que... ! Berthold, ils …! C'est flagrant, pourtant !

Son interlocuteur cligna des paupières et baissa la tête :

« Ah, si ! Enfin, je veux dire... Oui. Mais je pensais que vous... N'étiez pas au courant.

« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je connais Reiner depuis ma naissance.

Marco rougit dangereusement :

« Mais, deux hommes...Vous pourriez penser que c'est...

Jean fronça les sourcils :

« J'ai beaucoup de défauts, Signori Botto, mais prétendre à contrôler ou juger les sentiments des autres n'en fait pas parti.

Le peintre failli en laisser tomber son pinceau. Il y a quelques heures, cet homme incarnait un patron insupportable et hautain. Maintenant, il soutenait à Marco une notion humaine totalement révolutionnaire qu'est la tolérance. Était-ce seulement le même homme ? Pour être honnête, sans ses sourcils froncés et sa moue renfrognée, il semblait être totalement différent. En fait, il était même plutôt beau : des yeux magnifiques et une silhouette bien bâtie, c'était indéniable. Le peintre rougit. A quoi il pensait, enfin ? C'était son patron ! Et son patron tyrannique, en plus de ça !

« Je- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, monsieur. Ce genre de chose ne relève pas du genre de la personne.

« Heureux de vous l'entendre dire., sourit Jean.

Et il sortit de la pièce.

A ce moment là de la journée, Marco était incroyablement heureux. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce revirement de situation, mais l'appréciait énormément. Sûrement Signori Kirschtein avait été, comme Reiner le disait, très inquiété par ses affaires. Son stress l'avait poussé à être désagréable, mais il s'en repentait et essayait maintenant de se racheter aux yeux de Marco. C'était la seule explication logique et elle convenait parfaitement au peintre.

Mais, plus tard dans l'après midi, alors qu'il était en train de discuter joyeusement avec Berthold, Jean était venu à passer. Il les avait dévisagé de son regard froid habituel, puis avait lâché :

« Je croyais avoir été clair. Vous ne voudriez pas, Sigori Botto, que vos petites sœurs n'aient plus de quoi manger, soient obligées de travailler, n'est ce pas ? Songez-y bien, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'un homme puisse vouloir faire avec le corps d'une petite fille.

Ce qui avait heurté Marco, ce n'était pas le ton froid de Jean.

C'était la menace envers ses sœurs, et surtout c'était qu'il avait espéré pouvoir se rapprocher de lui, et que tout cela s'était effondré.

Marco se releva péniblement, repris sa route en trébuchant. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait continuer. Continuer à marcher comme continuer à travailler.

Il n'avait plus vraiment d'illusions, maintenant. Ce qu'il avait vu de Jean tendait à dire que son patron était resterait un homme froid qui lui rendrait la vie horrible. Mais pourquoi, alors, la conversation de l'après midi ? Il lui avait paru sincère, gentil, même ! Est-ce qu'il était bipolaire, quelque chose comme ça ?

* * *

« Vraiment, Signori Krischtein ?

Jean gratta le haut de sa nuque, une expression gênée mais heureuse détendait ses traits fins.

« Elles appartenaient à Annie. Je n'en ai aucune utilité. Prenez les donc !

Marco regarda encore une fois les robes de petite fille. Elles n'étaient peut être pas importantes pour son patron, mais elles étaient plus belles que n'importe quelle tenue dans la garde-robe de ses sœurs. Assez simples, mais d'une qualité évidente, faites avec de beaux tissus. Il imagina le sourire ravi de Christa en voyant ce paquet. Elle était déjà magnifique habillée pauvrement, alors personne ne pourrait lui résister vêtue comme ça.

Le peintre courba le dos, reconnaissant à en mourir :

« Je vous remercie vraiment !

Était-ce une excuse pour la veille ? Peut être, qui sait. Jean n'avouerais jamais une erreur en face. Mais lui offrir quelque chose pour ses sœurs comblait l'italien. Il sourit, posant son doigt sur ses tâches de rousseur, un bon pressentiment lui étreignant la poitrine, toute rancœur du jour d'avant effacée :

« Ah, merci, vraiment !


End file.
